


When did that start?

by smolbirbplant



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have been keeping their relationship a secret all year. As they get off the Hogwarts express Scorpius decides that he wants to share that secret with their families.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched all the Harry Potter movies this weekend and I am working on rereading them all. I all of the characters of the Wizarding World have been the only thing on my mind this past week.

“Albus Severus Potter,” James stood in the doorway of the last compartment of the Hogwarts express and looked at his little brother and his boyfriend, Scorpius. Their faces went red. “Get your hands off your boyfriend so we can go see Mum and Dad,” Albus looked up at his brother with the most innocent puppy dog eyes James had ever seen. When James had first opened the compartment door Albus had his head on Scorpius’ shoulder and their hands were intertwined in Scorpius’ lap, but when they heard the door open they quickly pulled away from each other. James was just giving them a hard time, it was his job as Albus’ brother to make fun of him, but he understood that the two of them were nervous to be seen doing anything as a couple. James burst out laughing and the guilty and embarrassed faces of the pair of fifth years sitting in front of him. Nervously they joined him in laughter, they knew that James was just giving them a hard time, but they were still nervous to be open about their relationship with anybody. James finding out about their relationship was a total accident. 

Albus and Scorpius were sitting on the ground just outside Hogsmeade when James found out that the two of them were dating. Albus has bought some sweets and two butterbeers from various shops for Scorpius and himself. The two of them were enjoying the candies and drinks and a nice sappy discussion about how much they like each other. James saw their blond and black scruffs of hair from afar and decided to sneak up on them. James was planning on startling his little brother and friend, but right before he did he saw Albus lean closer to Scorpius to give him a small and simple kiss. James stood there in shock and saw a smile come over Scorpius’ face and fade just as quickly when he was noticed. James ended up joining them on the grass and talking about their relationship. They had been going out for three weeks as of that day after Albus sleepily confessed his feelings one night. James ended up telling Scorpius not to hurt his brother before he left the two of them alone to finish their date.

“Let us pick up all these candy wrappers before we go, ok James?” Scorpius said as he and Albus jumped down to the floor and began to collect the little colorful piece of plastic.

“I’ll make sure that Mum and Dad don’t leave without you Albus,” James left the two boys in the compartment and got off the train to look for his parents. Albus broke out into laughter.

“I’ve walked in on him doing worse than holding a girl’s hand,” He said before laughing again. Scorpius cracked a smile and his face began to go back from the beat red to its normal pale color. 

“I want to come out to my dad,” Scorpius said. Albus grabbed the last candy wrapper and looked at his boyfriend. 

“Do you mean right now?”

“Why not?” Scorpius shoved his handful of candy wrappers in his pocket. “It’s not like we haven’t done worse things with our time at hogwarts than date each other,”

“Ok,” Albus put his candy wrappers into his pocket and took a deep breath.

“Only if you want to of course,” Scorpius added, he hadn’t even thought about the possibility that Albus wasn’t ready to come out to his parents. They had been secretive about their relationship, James was the only person that knew.

“No I do,” Albus said “Ripping off the bandaid all at once will be faster than telling them one by one,” Scorpius smiled. They two of them left closed the compartment door behind them as they got off the train. Scorpius stepped onto platform 9 3/4 and Albus followed. When they did they were spotted by Ginny and Draco from opposite sides of the crowd. Neither of them paid attention to their parents calling their names as they turned to each other. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Scorpius asked.

“Yes,” Albus grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him over to his family. Nobody seemed to notice them holding hands while Harry and Ginny interrogated their son about his year at Hogwarts just as they had done with their other kids when they got off the train. Draco ended up joining the Potter/Granger/Weasleys and greeted his son in a less casual way than Harry and Ginny had done. They all talked for awhile and when they were all leaving the train station Albus gave Scorpius a small and quick kiss on the lips before turning back and walking with his family. Leaving his boyfriend red faced. Just after Albus turned away Draco put a hand on his son’s shoulder and told him he loved him and that there was food waiting at home. Scorpius smiled and followed his father.

 

None of Albus’ family said anything to him until after they got back home at Godric’s Hollow.

“When did that start?” Harry said over dinner.

“When did what start?” Albus asked. Kissing his boyfriend had become such a normal thing that he forgot that he had done it when earlier.

“You and Scorpius,” Albus blushed.

“This year,” He mumbled. Albus couldn't make himself look either of his parents in the eye.

“Good for you two,” Ginny said after a brief silence. Albus smiled and Lily started talking about the funny things that her roommate's animals would do at night and how she was planning on sleeping all summer. From the amount of energy she constantly had you wouldn’t believe that she didn’t get enough sleep if you didn’t see the bag under her roommate’s eyes. Albus smiled while Lily told her stories, but he was really smiling at how easy it was to tell, or really show, his parents that he was dating Scorpius. He was happy that it wasn’t a big deal and to be accepted.


End file.
